


The bartender

by Googleplier



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier





	The bartender

Dark knew how this was going to play out. He was going to be blamed as always. So he mentally prepared himself. Mark walked into the room where Dark was. " I'm sorry.." Dark was taken back. He hadnt expected anyhting close to that response. Mark usually would yell at him for messing stuff up, and dark would just out wit him. This was new to him. "What are you talking about" It came out harsher than he wanted it to. "Im talking about what happened back there, " He stuttered 

Flashback

Dark had her in his grips, So close to her, but not close enough. If he could jus get a better hold. Amy was about to fall. She held on by the end of his hand, then she dropped. Darks face was filled with utter horror. Then Mark walked by. He saw what happened, but coudnt see darks face. He did this on purpose Mark thought to himself. He fell to his knees and tears like rivers began to flow from his brown eyes. "What have you done!" He screamed through sobs. Dark vannished without saying a word leaving Mark a mess.

Back to the present

"Im talking about what happened back there, " He stuttered as his eyes began to well up. "I had her" Dark began "she fell I didnt do anything." Darks face was solem and distant. Mark turned away, and was about to walk out of the door before he turned around and said. " Its not your fault, You may be a pain in the ass, but I believe you." And with that said, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him, leaving the other in the dark alone with his thoughts. 

A week had passed. Amys funeral had gone fine. Many tears, well of course it was a funeral. Mark had taken a break from doing videos, his audience understood. Dark sat alone in his room most of the time only leaving to eat and use the bathroom. Every now and then he would do something to cheer him up, and that was going to the bar. 

At the bar

A woman with short wild crazy black hair poared him a drink " Rough day" She asked. She obviously wasnt from around here. Her southern accent was showing. Her eyes were the perfect fix of green and brown. She was short, very short. 5'1 to be exact. "You have no idea lady" Dark responded. She pulled up a chair. "I dont get off til 11 pm so, ive the time. Oh" She smiled sweetly, the kind of smile that filled dark with butterflys " I'm Emilee"

End of Ch1


End file.
